Why all the tears
by Maia May
Summary: Eine Momentaufnahme von Sirius und Remus im Haus der Blacks. Sirius, der überlegt, wer er ist und warum er noch da ist. Remus, der versucht, ihn zu erinnern.


**Why all the tears**

**Disclaimer: **Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K.Rowling, die Idee und Umsetzung dieser Geschichte gehört mir und leider werde ich nicht dafür bezahlt. Höchstens mit lieben Worten.

**Zusammenfassung: **Eine Momentaufnahme von Sirius und Remus im Haus der Blacks. Sirius, der überlegt, wer er ist und warum er noch da ist. Remus, der versucht, ihn zu erinnern.

**Warnung: **Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber vielleicht könnte man untenstehenden Oneshot als „angsty" beschreiben. Vielleicht. Ich lasse mich in der Hinsicht gerne belehren.

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Maia**

* * *

**Why all the tears**

Er findet Sirius eher zufällig in der hintersten Ecke der Bibliothek, als er langsam durch die Dunkelheit tapst, nur eine Kerze in der Hand und in der anderen sorgfältig das Buch, das er zurücklegen will.

„He.", macht er erstaunt, als das Licht lange Schatten auf Sirius' weißes Gesicht zaubert und er bemerkt, wie leer seine Mitternachtsaugen aussehen. Sirius hebt träge den Kopf, pechschwarze Haarsträhnen fallen ihm über die Stirn und er zieht die Knie eng an sich, schlingt die Arme um die dünnen Beine, die in alten Jeans stecken. „Hallo Remus.", murmelt er und fährt mit einer Hand vorsichtig und bedächtig über das zerschlissene Samt des Sessels, den Blick fest darauf gerichtet, sofort nachdem er Remus erkannt hat.

„Warum sitzt du hier?", will Remus wissen und stellt die flackernde Kerze auf der Fensterbank ab, neben einer Tasse, aus der es noch schwach nach Zimt und Weihnachten riecht. Er bemerkt das aufgerissene Päckchen Zigaretten, den überquellenden Aschenbecher, aber er verkneift sich den Kommentar und konzentriert sich stattdessen auf Sirius' unruhig wandernde Finger, die er so gar nicht kennt.

Sirius zuckt mit den Achseln. „Ist doch egal.", meint er und sollte, findet Remus, wissen, dass es nicht egal ist. „Wen kümmert's, ob ich hier bin oder nicht? Außer dich.", fügt er hinzu und behält den Blick unten, damit er dem von Remus nicht begegnen muss. „Wovon, bei Merlin, redest du?", erkundigt sich Remus und sinkt auf dem zweiten Sessel nieder, ein Seufzen unterdrückend. Es ist nicht leicht, sich mit Sirius zu unterhalten, wenn er zumacht und sich abschottet von der Welt, in eine Finsternis fällt, die er aus Askaban gewöhnt ist und in die ihm Remus nicht folgen kann.

„Ich meine, bald bin ich tot, früher oder später, oder nicht?" Sirius sagt es ganz ruhig, ohne irgendein Gefühl, und Remus bemüht sich, die Panik niederzuringen, die sich in ihm auszubreiten versucht. „Eher später als früher.", entgegnet er so gelassen wie möglich, „Und bis dahin kann man noch wunderbar das Leben genießen. Das müsste dir liegen, dachte ich immer." Sirius gibt ein seltsames Schnauben von sich, etwas zwischen Unglaube und Spott und Unverständnis, vielleicht sogar Hohn, jedenfalls fährt es Remus durch Mark und Bein und macht ihn wütend vor Schmerz.

Sirius tippt gegen die Fensterscheibe und das helle Klirren flackert wie Kerzenschein durch die Bibliothek. „Draußen ist alles dunkel.", flüstert Sirius und sein Atem haucht weiße Blumen auf das Glas, „Und innen auch. Innen auch, Remus. Das Schwarz frisst alles auf. Wie soll man glücklich sein, wenn es kein Rot mehr gibt, weil das Schwarz alles in sich aufsaugt und wegreißt, ohne mir eine Chance zu lassen?" Remus' Erstaunen fließt wie Seide über Sirius' Haut, ein wenig kühl und prickelnd.

„Ich...", Remus räuspert sich. Er hat nicht gewusst, wie tief die Furchen in Sirius' Erinnerung sind, und manchmal vergisst er, wie weit sie voneinander entfernt sind in einigen Momenten. Er, der Meister der tastenden Worte, überlegt fieberhaft, was man einem sagen kann, dessen Blick leer geworden ist. Remus ist sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert sein soll, als Sirius schließlich weiterspricht.

„Die Sterne sind auch weg.", erklärt Sirius und dreht angestrengt den Kopf in Richtung Fenster, „Oder kannst du sie sehen, Moony? Nicht mal unser Freund der Mond lässt sich blicken." Er kichert ein wenig und das ist für Remus fast schlimmer als die Stille oder der Laut davor. „Das hier ist London, Sirius.", erklärt er behutsam, logisch, rational, „Da ist der Himmel nur grau, da sieht niemand die Sterne. Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Aber sie verstecken sich doch vor mir, oder nicht?" Sirius' Augen spiegeln sich rund im Fensterglas und Remus denkt, dass er genauso gut zwölf sein könnte oder dreiundzwanzig, Sirius wird nie alt sein für ihn und da gibt es diese Momente, in denen er ihn halten und beschützen will, aber Sirius ist niemand, der sich halten lässt, nicht von jedem, nur von manchen, und auch das immer nur kurz, und beschützen schon gar nicht, schließlich ist er Sirius Black und der ist neugierig und gespannt auf das Leben und versteckt sich bestimmt nicht vor den Abenteuern, die auf ihn warten.

Den Sirius, der auf dem Sessel kauert, das Gesicht so weiß wie Marmor und die Haare rabenschwarz und in Strähnen, mit zitternden Fingern und hellen Lippen, leeren Augen- den Sirius kennt Remus nicht und er fürchtet sich vor ihm und will schreien „Wo bist du?" und er will ihn packen und schütteln und umarmen und an sich drücken und so hart ins Gesicht schlagen, dass eine Regung entsteht, alles auf einmal. Sirius' Verzweiflung frisst sie beide auf.

„Nein, tun sie nicht.", schüttelt Remus den Kopf und traut sich nicht, Sirius' zittrige Finger zu greifen und in seine zu legen, weil sie nicht wirken, als würden sie tatsächlich zu Sirius gehören, sondern eher wie geformte Finger aus Gips, die jemand auf dem Sessel vergessen hat. „Wie ist das, Remus? Wie fühlt es sich an, die Sonne zu sehen?", forscht Sirius plötzlich und Remus zwingt sich zum langsam Ein- und Ausatmen, damit ihm nicht die Luft wegbleibt.

„Es fühlt sich gut an.", erwidert er leise, „Du kennst das. Du hast es nur vergessen." Sirius' Lippen verzerren sich zu etwas, das wie die Parodie eines seiner berühmten Lächeln wirkt. „Vergessen ist das Schlimmste. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung." Bitterkeit umspült sie wie kalte Salzwasserwellen und Remus erwischt sich dabei, wie er automatisch den Kopf hebt, um nicht unterzugehen, lächerlich, eigentlich. „Vergessen kann auch gut sein.", widerspricht Remus und zwischen seinen Schulterblättern breiten sich eiskalte Erinnerungsschauer aus.

Er denkt an die Tage, an denen Sirius für ihn der Verräter war und er für Sirius, an das Misstrauen im mitternachtsblauen Blick, an das Lächeln, das plötzlich anderen galt und an den Schmerz, der sein ständiger Begleiter wurde. Daran, wie seine Knie zitterten, als er in der Zeitung alles nachlesen konnte, dass es wirklich Sirius gewesen sein sollte, _sein_ Sirius, auch wenn er niemals ganz der Seine gewesen war, aber Lily und James, tot, und Remus, der verzweifelt versuchte, alles auszulöschen, was an früher erinnerte, an wunderbare Stunden und Tage unter wolkenlosem Himmel, so selten, so frei, so kostbar.

„Nicht, wenn du nichts Gutes mehr hast, woran du dich erinnern kannst. Dann ist es die reine Hölle.", sagt Sirius stumpf und seine Augen richten sich ins Leere. Remus traut sich nicht, etwas dagegen zu sagen, denn Askaban muss die Hölle sein und da kann er nicht mitreden, da kann er es nicht wagen, sich ein Urteil zu erlauben. „Aber jetzt bist du hier.", tastet sich Remus vorsichtig an Sirius heran, „Jetzt nimmt dir niemand mehr die schönen Erinnerungen weg." Sirius schüttelt wild den Kopf und die Schattenhaare fliegen wie Fledermäuse durch die Luft. „Sie sind so weit unten in all den Gedächtnisschubladen, dass ich die richtige nicht finden kann."

„Einfach ziehen und ausprobieren.", lächelt Remus und weiß selbst, wie banal sein Tipp klingt. „Ich hab' vergessen, wer ich bin.", wispert Sirius und presst die Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe, „Diese Person, Moony... das kann doch nicht ich sein. Bitte. Sag, dass das nicht ich bin." Seine Stimme fleht Remus an und er beeilt sich, „Das bist nicht du." zu wiederholen, in der Hoffnung, dass das alles ein wenig leichter und besser ist, aber warum sollte es, Sirius ist noch immer gefangen in dieser Stimmung, die ihn langsam von innen heraus zerstört, ohne dass man es ihm ansieht, wenn er will, kann er noch immer verführerisch lächeln und die Wimpern senken und lachen, und genau da liegt das Problem, denn er scheint nicht mehr zu wollen.

„Ich mache mir Angst. Mache ich dir auch Angst, Moony?" Sirius dreht den Kopf und seine runden, leeren Augen bohren sich in Remus' eigene und lassen ihn zittern. Er lässt sein Lächeln etwas fester werden. „Nein. Ganz bestimmt nicht." Er trauert nur um ihn, denkt er, darum, dass Askaban ihn zerbrochen hat, nicht ganz, aber fast, so sehr, dass es wehtut und nicht mehr vollkommen zu heilen geht, nichtmal mit Remus' Wunderschokolade, nicht mit weichen Fingern, die behutsam über vernarbte Haut und Seele streicheln, nicht mit schmalen Lippen, die sich auf struppiges Rabenschwarzhaar senken, das hat er ja alles versucht und vielleicht hat es ein wenig geholfen. Er hofft es.

„Hab' ich dein Leben kaputt gemacht?", will Sirius wissen und Remus bleibt vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen. „Ob du.. was? Nein. Merlin, Sirius, nein, was geht eigentlich in deinem Kopf vor?" Remus schreit die letzten Worte, obwohl er es nicht vorgehabt hat, es passiert einfach und seine Schultern beben, so sehr regt er sich auf. „Du bist wirklich gut darin, dich selbst fertig zu machen, weißt du das?" Er ist sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sein Ton vorwurfsvoll ist, aber es muss sein, sonst platzt er.

Sirius lässt die dunklen Wimpern flattern, sie werfen Schatten auf die Wangenknochen, die noch immer edel und eigensinnig wirken, trotz der Jahre in der Hölle, und dann sieht er Remus langsam von unten an. „Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer.", erklärt er leise und Remus' Herz setzt für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus. Er schaut nach, ob er ein Zeichen von Anklage in Sirius' Augen sehen kann, doch da ist nichts, nur Schmerz und Dunkelheit, die Pupillen so schwarz, dass Remus fast hineingezogen wird.

„Was soll ich tun, Moony? Du bist der Klügere von uns. Der Weise. Wenn ich nicht weiter weiß, dann bist immer du da, der hilft, der einen Weg findet. Nutze ich es aus, Remus?" Plötzlich ist die Stimme viel zu ruhig und Remus überlegt, wie die Gedanken in Sirius' Kopf durcheinander tanzen müssen, damit er auf sowas kommen kann, so etwas Unrealistisches, also wirklich. Remus ist müde. „Nein, tust du nicht. Du brauchst mich, ja und? Ich brauch' dich auch. Wir brauchen einander."

Sirius verzieht das Gesicht und dann hat Remus Angst, dass er anfangen könnte zu schluchzen. Er erinnert sich viel zu genau an die wenigen Situationen, in denen er Sirius hat weinen sehen und er muss es nicht unbedingt wiederholen. Sirius ist in so vielem wie ein Kind. Er weint, als bekäme er keine Luft mehr, laut und verzweifelt, als gälte es sein Leben. Remus schluckt und ballt die Hände zu Fäusten und eine silbrige Spur zieht sich über Sirius' Gesicht, verschwindet fast im Schatten.

„Es tut so weh.", haucht er und die heißen Finger des Unglaubens und Erstaunens streifen Remus' Wangen, Sirius' Empfindung springt auf ihn über und er hält sich am Zimtgeruch fest, um nicht vollkommen den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. „Komm.", sagt er langsam, öffnet eine Faust und hält Sirius die Hand hin, als er aufsteht. „Wir gehen runter und ich koche Tee. Gegen den Schmerz. Es hilft, vertrau' mir."Sirius' verschleierter Blick verknüpft sich mit Remus' und schließlich erhebt er sich aus seinem Sessel.

„Ist gut.", meint er und nimmt die Tasse mit. Nur nicht den Kontakt verlieren zu Remus' golden glitzernden Bernsteinaugen. Sirius sucht den einzigen Funken Licht, den er noch bekommen kann.

**Fin**


End file.
